El Héroe y la Bruja
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Dos reinos aliados entran en guerra gracias a una antigua profecía. El rey de Hyrule deberá defender su tierra, ¿pero con la ayuda de la bruja de Termina? / Continuación de "La hermana del Héroe". Uso de OCs.


**_Capítulo 1: El regreso de la bruja_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche la lluvia se había adueñado del cielo que casi siempre se encontraba despejado en el recóndito pueblo de Kakariko. Los gorons y hylianos que vivían allí se refugiaban en el calor de sus hogares bajo la luz de la chimenea.

Violeta suspiró mientras tallaba el mesón del bar. Pocos eran los visitantes durante esa época del año así que no había mucha acción en el lugar. Su padre se paró a su lado, contando las cuentas de ese día.

El murmullo de las personas allí presentes era opacado por la triste melodía en piano compuesta por un trovador anónimo, donde se narraba la batalla contra el Crepúsculo ocurrido hacía una década atrás.

Ese ambiente de paz fue destrozado por el replicar de la campanilla.

―Buenas noches viajera ―saludó Leonardo a la recién llegada―, ¿desea servirse algo?

―Cerveza…

La joven pelinegra miró con una ceja arqueada a su padre quien solo se encogió de hombros antes de retirarse al templo. Le sirvió un jarrón a la turista y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Unos borrachos del lugar se habían percatado de la llegada de la extranjera, y sonriendo maliciosamente, se acercaron a ella.

―Oye dulzura… ¿Por qué no te quitas esa roñosa capucha y nos dejas ver tu hermoso rostro~? ―comentó uno, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de esta.

La chica de la barra, en tanto, estaba atenta a los movimientos de los tipos.

―Será mejor que te alejes de mí, imbécil, si no quieres que te parta la boca que te huele a trasero de duende ―replicó amenazante la voz de la visitante.

Sintiéndose ofendido, el hombre se alejó unos centímetros, tomando con fuerza la capa de la muchacha y lanzándola al piso, revelando una corta y alborotada cabellera rubia con toques castaños.

Dos de sus amigos sujetaron los brazos de la mujer, en un extraño acto de sincronía para aprovecharse de la delicada figura de la fémina.

Pero al instante fueron lanzados por una poderosa fuerza hacia las paredes del bar.

La rubia les dirigió una mirada filosa, agudizada por sus ojos dorados, alzando su mano izquierda que se encontraba vendada, en dirección al trio de ebrios.

―E-eres una bruja… ―respondieron nerviosos, arrastrándose lo más lejos que podían de la hechicera.

―Sí, y una muy enfadada. Así que aléjense de mí si no quieren que los convierta en polvo con un solo movimiento.

Los hombres asintieron por temor y regresaron a sus lugares.

La hija del sacerdote vio toda la escena en profundo silencio, analizando la escena transcurrida frente a sus propios ojos, asombrada.

―Violeta ―comenzó a decir la bruja ya cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser de color zafiro―. Ninguna palabra a tu padre sobre esto…

La susodicha emitió un sonido desde lo profundo de su garganta.

―Como digas, Ariadna…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cabalgar en caballo siempre había sido su más grande sueño desde que era una niña. Y ahora, con 22 años, viajaba sobre el lomo de su fiel corcel Kuroma, un ejemplar de caballo salvaje de un profundo color azabache, haciendo gala de su nombre.

La joven hyliana admiraba el paisaje que hace más diez años no veía, todo estaba cambiado. El césped era más verde, había más árboles que la última vez y ya no rondaban esos enemigos a lo largo del sendero que conectaba la pradera con la ciudadela y distintas regiones del país.

―Es extraño verte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Ari… ―dijo la pequeña hada que iba a su lado volando.

― ¿De qué hablas, Navi? Solo estoy sonriendo tranquilamente~.

―Sé que no has estado en Hyrule en mucho tiempo, ¿pero no crees que tu emoción es…? No sé… ¿rara?

―Lo dice la bola de luz con alas…

― ¡Cállate!

Ariadna se rio del grito dado por su pequeña amiga y apuró su trote. El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el horizonte y debía llegar lo más pronto posible a la ciudadela si quería dormir en una cama cómoda esa noche.

Venía viajando desde hace un par de semanas y a decir verdad, su cuerpo gritaba por la comodidad de un colchón de plumas y sábanas suaves. El pasto y la tierra no eran una buena cama para su adolorida espalda.

Escuchó el suspiro pesado del hada y luego sintió como esta se escondía dentro de su capa para tomar un descanso.

Navi…

La había conocido a las pocas horas de ingresar a Hyrule desde el bosque de Farone, tras la frontera que separaba al país hyliano con Termina. Se había puesto a descansar en una fuente de agua hasta que la pequeña bola azul chocó contra su nuca soltando algunas obscenidades y frases contra su persona por haber invadido su hogar.

―No puedo creer que seas nieta de Link ―refunfuñaba su pequeña amiga dentro de la capucha―. Ese idiota no fue ni siquiera capaz de presentarme a su hija…

―El abuelo la tuvo a una edad muy mayor y falleció mucho antes de que yo naciera. Estaba muy viejo en ese entonces.

―Las Diosas fueron muy amables con él por darle una larga vida… Aunque el Gran Árbol Deku también lo había bendecido por ello.

La hyliana no supo en qué momento soltó la historia de su linaje, pero al parecer Navi no se había sentido muy ofendida por ello. O eso esperaba o creía pensar.

Llegaron sin mucho problema a la ciudadela. Ariadna dejó a su caballo en las caballerizas, pagando una buena cantidad de rupias y luego fue a conseguirse un hostal el cual dormir. Teniendo muy en claro que no debía pasar por el sector sur de la ciudadela.

Encontró una habitación individual en el sector oeste y con algo de magia, cambió el color de su cabello a uno negro, esperando así pasar más desapercibida.

―El desayuno se sirve a las siete treinta, señorita Anya. Espero disfrute su estancia.

―Muchas gracias.

Ya había oído decir de su pequeña amiga que se estaba tomando muchas precauciones con respecto a su identidad y su poder.

Estando ya solas y la puerta cerrada con llave, la hyliana se lanzó a la cama, suspirando satisfactoriamente tras volver a sentir lo blando del colchón y ese olor a flores de las sábanas recién lavadas. Disfrutó de esa maravillosa sensación hasta que el hada se posicionó sobre su rostro con un tono de voz molesto.

― ¿Por qué haces esto?

― ¿Hacer qué? ―cuestionó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

― ¡Esto! ¡Te cambias el nombre y el cabello! ¡Y ni creas que no me di cuenta que evitaste a toda costa el sector sur del mercado!

―Ugh… eres irritante…

― ¡Habla!

Ariadna bufó y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Navi sin mucho ánimo. ― ¿Recuerdas que te comenté la leyenda del Héroe del Crepúsculo?

El hada azul voló de arriba hacia abajo emitiendo un tintineo de afirmación. La hyliana prosiguió.

―Bien… Mucho antes de que mi hermano Link derrotara a Ganondorf, recibí la visita de Ravio, un poderoso hechicero del reino de Termina. A él lo había conocido cuando tenía cinco años y me perdí en el bosque de Farone. Noches antes me había mandado un mensaje solicitando mi ayuda, ya que se había enterado que yo poseía magia.

Cuando llegó esa noche a Kakariko le expliqué que me habían arrebatado ese poder, pero no conté conque Midna me había seguido y escuchado nuestra conversación. Al final me devolvió tanto mi magia hylian como la que adquirí de los twili, afirmando que mi deber era irme esa noche con Ravio y no volver a Hyrule hasta que sea adulta, por mi seguridad y la de mi hermano…

― ¿Y eso por qué…? ―se aventuró a preguntar Navi.

―Porque mi destino era la magia. Si se me era arrebatada, moriría por la falta de ella a las pocas semanas. La única opción que tenía era irme de Hyrule y volverme aprendiz de Ravio hasta que lograse controlar por completo mi poder.

― ¿Y por qué no se lo dijeron a tu hermano?

Para esa pregunta, Ariadna dio una triste sonrisa mientras el brillo de sus ojos lentamente se apagaba. ―Porque Link no me iba a dejar escapar jamás… aún si eso me costara la vida o su seguridad si me devolvían la magia. Tuve que huir cuando se encontraba en plena pelea para así alejarme lo máximo que podía sin que encontrasen mi rastro…

El silencio se instaló en ambas féminas. El canto de los gatos y el aullido de los perros se colaban por la ventana junto con los rayos de la luna llena.

―Ahora que me doy cuenta… Eres igual a mi Link… ―comentó Navi luego de un rato.

― ¿Eh?

―Piensas en la seguridad de otros antes que la tuya… Eso es admirable y te fuiste para proteger a los que amabas. Link hacía eso mismo con los kokiris…

La joven rubia dio una leve sonrisa por las palabras de la hada.

Al menos sí compartía un rasgo de similitud con su difunto abuelo.

―Solo espero que mi desaparición haya valido la pena… ―comentó antes de irse a dormir.

―Aunque eso no explica por qué te escondes.

―Fácil, ¿qué crees que diría Link si supiese que he huido por más de diez años y que me volví una poderosa bruja?

―Si es como el Link que conocí… Creo que se lo tomaría con mucha calma… A no ser que seas Saria y le salga la vena de "hermano sobreprotector".

―Pues ahora sabes por qué la leyenda dice que todos los Links son la reencarnación del mismo…

―Oh…

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

 **Chan chan chaaaan!**

 **¡Ha vuelto la segunda parte de "La hermana del Héroe"!**

 **¿Nadie? ¿Nadie…?**

 **Eh… Si eres nuevo, es recomendable leer la primera historia para saber qué fue lo que pasó.**

 **Para los antiguos… Holi :D**

 **Espero que esto tenga buena recepción y eso…**

 **No sé qué más decir :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
